Clan:Legendary Lords
†‡ Legendary Lords ‡† http://i89.servimg.com/u/f89/13/69/93/04/banner10.jpg Firstly Welcome to Legendary Lords runescape forum information. Legendary Lords is a clan based for combat 70 or over players. The clan has been already established but the official clan has began on Sunday 12th April 2009 also known has EASTER SUNDAY 2009. The clans goal is to encourage players to join in the clan and participate with the many events held such as clan wars, house parties, pvp pking and plenty more which will be listed in the following thread. The goal is to get more and more players to join because the more bigger we become the more events will be held. The founder and creator of this clan is Lordelite99 with some co-owners watching my back. '†‡ Clan Forums ‡†' The forums can be found here: http://legendarylords.forumsmotion.com/forum.htm '†‡ Brief Clan Introduction‡†' *'Owner': Lordelite99 *'Created': 12th April 2009 *'Clan Home': World 112 Edgeville *'Clan Chat': Lordelite99 *'Colours': Red, Black, Yellow, Blue *'Main Colour': Red *'Short name': Legends, LLords *'Members': Currently 26+ '†‡ Clan Ranks/Ranked members ‡†' Clan Ranks and explanations are: *'Leader' - Owner (Owner in clan chat) Can not be achieved *'Co-Leader' - 2nd owner + 3rd owner (Generals in clan chat) Can not be achieved *'Elite Lord' - A highly ranked member (Generals in clan chat) Achieved by attributting in all events, encourages more to join, respected by all members of clan and higher ranks approves and has been in clan for a long time. *'Generals' - High ranked member (Generals in clan chat) Achieved by attributting in all events and is approved by higher. *'Elites' - A fast and strong warrior (Generals in clan chat) Achieved by high combat and good in battles and useful. *'Captains' - A improving member (Captains in clan chat) Achieved by attributting in most events. *'Members' - A non rank member (Lieutenant-Orange star in clan chat) Achieved by joining the clan. *'Guest' - A non clan member. (Not ranked in clan chat) Achieved by not joining in clan, kick will sometimes be necessary. If a place has not been taken for a while positions will be applyable at that stage. :†‡ Leader ‡† ::Lordelite99 :†‡ Co-Leaders ‡† ::Chagosd ::Chaosplayer4 :†‡ Elite Lords ‡† ::Goofyloop (APPLYABLE) ::Yank174 ::O2o :†‡ Generals ‡† ::Jjjjjjjj301 (APPLYABLE) ::Dinoxer ::Scorchnecrus ::Asomameow ::Dslayer2393 Go to bottom of page to see the list of all members and their ranks. '†‡ Requirements ‡†' You cannot join the Legendary Lords for free, it will consist of needing some skills. Before you apply make sure you have these requirements needed. :Set 1: 70 combat or over :Set 2: If not 70 combat or over at least 1 90+ combat skill (Strength, Attack, Defence, Hitpoints, Range, Mage, Summoning only) If you have at least one of these sets you may move to the next step of applying. †‡ Applications ‡† When you have the requirements you may apply for a spot in the clan by posting the application on this thread. The post must have the application with this format: Runescape Name: :F2P Combat:___ :Member: Yes/No :P2P Combat:___/No :Attack lvl:___ :Strength lvl:___ :Defence lvl:___ :Summoning lvl:___ :Range lvl:___ :Mage lvl:___ :Hitpoints lvl: :Type: Ranger/Mager/Warrior :Time zone: (or country if you dont know) :Have you read the rules and agree: Yes/No :Will you respect all your members of the clan: Yes/No Once that has been posted you will get a reply asap if you have not or have joined the clan. '†‡ Clan Rules ‡†' 1. Obey all Jagex Rules 2. Respect all members of the clan even non members 3. Never ask for higher ranks, only apply when available 4. Participate in at least some events 5. Never Backstab a clan member 6. No multi claning 7. Be active in the clan 8. Do not spam other clans or anything else 9. Report to a highly ranked member anyone breaking rules 10. Do not break any of these rules and jagex' Anyone caught breaking these rules will get some consequences: :1st - Warning from higher member :2nd - 2nd Warning :3rd - Kick from event or clan for 10mins - 24hours :4th - Ban from the whole clan (Appealable) :5th - Permanent ban from the clan (ey that rhyms) '†‡ Clan events ‡†' Events will be held for members of the clan, if you are a member of the clan you will have an advantage. *God Wars *Clan Wars *House Parties *Castle Wars *Fight Pits *Pvp pking *High level monster fights *Other Parties *Take over village event *Questing help *Soul Wars *Great Orb *and more to come.... :†‡ Current Events ‡† None '†‡ Memberlist ‡†' Memberslist have not been finished and still is updating. Some people have not been fully listed aswell. 1. Lordelite99 (Owner) 2. Chagosd (Co-Owner) 3. Chaosplayer4 (Co-Owner) 4. Draco Orb2 5. Dinoxer (General) 6. Goofyloop (Elite Lord) 7. Yank174 (Elite Lord) 8. Picc00 (Captain) 9. Foll Fox (Captain) 10. Jjjjjjjj301 (General) 11. Panzyiv (Captain) 12. Scorchnecrus (General) 13. Nesuit 14. Mr.Abad (Captain) 15. Coolzer30 16. Sorgan8 17. Asomameow (General) 18. Radioki 19. Eragorn634 20. Lemon Bread 21. Dangerkiddo 22. Dslayer2393 (General) 23. O2o (Elite Lord) 24. 25. More available, Apply also for high ranks enabled. Category:Clans